Violet
by serenelystrange
Summary: Eliot's Kara is sick. Also, Parker and Hardison are too nosy for their own good. This is E/OFC. Sequel to my other Eliot/Kara fics. Also, Kara is a vampire. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. Please read and review. :D


A/N – This.. pretty much came out of nowhere. Just felt like writing it, so a few hours later, here we are. Hope you like. Sequel to my other Eliot/Kara stories, though there's no timestamp. Loosely takes place after the fic "Simple."

.

.

.

"I'm just saying, man, it wouldn't kill you to learn how to do a simple background…"

Hardison's words are cut off by Eliot's glare.

"Right," Hardison nods, "Won't kill you, but might kill me. Gotcha. I'm being quiet now."

Parker laughs as she catches up to the two men walking towards Nate's building.

"He won't kill you," she tells Hardison earnestly, "At the worst, he'll knock you out for a little while."

"Cuz that makes me feel so much better," Hardison replies, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not gonna…" Eliot begins but is cut off by Parker.

She tilts her head and points to the door of McRory's, "Isn't that your girlfriend?"

"Can't be," Eliot dismisses, noting the very bright sunlight that accompanies summer afternoons. But then he looks.

"Told you," Parker pouts even as Eliot is quickly making his way to the figure leaning under the awning of the door.

Hardison stops her from following Eliot when he sees the expression on the other man's face.

"What?" Parker questions; characteristically oblivious.

Hardison just shakes his head, "Come on, let's go around back. Let them talk."

Parker scowls but give in, grudgingly follow Hardison to the other entrance of the building.

.

.

"Kara?" Eliot questions as he approaches her, because even though he knows it is her, he's finding it hard to believe. The girl before him is not the woman he knows.

She turns her head to look at him and the effort it takes does not go unnoticed by Eliot. He realizes a second before she falls that the door was the only thing keeping her upright. His reflexes move ahead of his brain and he catches her, but she's already unconscious.

Her lack of breathing never bothered him before, but now, when he has no way of knowing if she's simply unconscious or truly gone, it does.

Scooping her up, he loads her into the back of one of Hardison's flashy cars before getting behind the wheel. Hardison would likely bitch him out later about stealing, which would prove hilarious on many levels, but at the moment, he isn't thinking about Hardison's feelings or screwed up moral compass. He's thinking of Kara.

.

.

Kara wakes up as Eliot is setting her on the bed and he almost jumps in surprise.

He moves to sit beside her, stroking her arm absently. "I thought you were dead," he admits.

She smiles, "I am dead. But no more than usual."

Eliot tries to laugh but it comes out as a choked sound instead. "What happened? You look…"

"I'm sick," Kara says, as her body begins trembling on its own.

Eliot feels her forehead, even though he logically knows she can't have a fever. "How do I fix this?" he asks instead.

"Can't," she tells him, matter of factly, "It will die on its own, I just have to rough it out."

Anger is visible on Eliot's face, even as he tries to suppress it, "I don't see you for nearly two months, and you come back to me dying, telling me there's nothing I can do about it? How is that fair?"

She looks up at him and Eliot catches his breath. She suddenly looks like nothing more than a sick and broken little girl, and his anger dissolves.

"I'll be ok," Kara tells him in her raspy voice, "But just in case I'm not… I want to be here when it ends, with you."

"Don't get all sappy on me," Eliot scolds, hiding the effect her words have on him as best he can, "You're gonna be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise me that," Kara argues, struggling to keep her eyes open.

He smirks, "Since when do you doubt me?"

She coughs, something she hasn't done for over a century, and he can tell it hurts more than it helps. "Never," she responds weakly.

It's a word he'd never have thought would apply to her, 'weak,' but in this moment she is and he wants nothing more than to fix her.

"I won't let you die," Eliot whispers as he crawls to lay beside her, wrapping himself protectively around her.

Kara smiles, she knows the words well.

.

.

"_Relax, boy, I won't hurt you."_

_Eliot looked up from the bed he had woken up in. "Who are you?" he demanded of the dark haired woman who hovered over him. _

"_It doesn't matter," she replied, smiling kindly, but the expression looked wrong on her face. _

_He'd only been in his business a few years, but he'd learned quickly that the world didn't stop at human beings. _

"_What are you?" he amended his question, wincing as she pushed him back down. He hadn't realized he had tried to sit up. _

_To his surprise, she laughed happily, "Oh! You're smart __**and**__ beautiful. I might have to keep you."_

"_I'm not your pet!" Eliot protested as much as his broken ribs allowed, and even that took immense effort._

_She just laughed again, softer this time, "You'd be dead in a gutter if it weren't for me. A little respect would be appreciated."_

_Eliot's manners got the best of him and he'd apologized before he could stop himself. _

"_You need to be more careful if you're going to play in this world," she told him, tsking her tongue like a mother would. "Not all wars are fought with guns and blades."_

"_I don't like guns," Eliot replied, wondering idly if she'd removed the bullets from his shoulder and thigh. _

"_I can imagine," she laughed again, pushing a cup in front of his mouth, "Now, drink."_

_He glared up at her in distrust, even as his thirst roared in his throat. _

"_You don't have to trust me," she told him, smiling at how his eyes lit up in surprise, "Just drink and know this: I won't let you die."_

_Eliot drank, not surprised when moments later he felt himself being pulled back into sleep. The last thing he saw was those shockingly violet eyes peering at him through the darkness of the room. _

_._

_._

"I called you Violet," Eliot tells Kara as she shakes in his arms.

"Hmm?" she asks against the tremors.

"For the first week, before I knew your name, I called you Violet," he explains, running his thumb across her brow, "Because of your eyes."

She smiles at the tone of his voice and its obvious endearment.

"I remember," she says, closing her eyes again to the memories.

.

.

"_What is it?" Violet asked as she felt Eliot's eyes on her as she sat on the bed. One hand was still cuffed to the post, even though she was reasonably sure he knew better than to try and run. _

_Eliot realized he'd been caught and confessed, "I just like looking at you. You're gorgeous. Even if you are holding me against my will."_

"_Is it so bad here?" Violet questioned, "I've let you heal here for nearly two weeks. I've given you full run of my home and anything you want in it. Why should you leave?"_

_He pulled against his cuffed hand pointedly, "You've been good to me, but I'd rather you kill me then keep me your prisoner."_

_Violet frowned, "I already told you that I won't let you die."_

"_Then let me go."_

_She crossed the room quickly and released Eliot from his bond. He stared up in shock for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. He stood carefully, wary of it all being a trick. _

"_Simple as that?" he asked as he stretched. _

_Violet simply nodded, waiting for him to leave. _

"_I am grateful, you know," Eliot whispered as he walked toward her for once. "I owe you my life, I won't forget that." _

_Violet suddenly smiled, "Leave if you want, but let me say goodbye first."_

"_I don't understand," Eliot replied, even as she moved closer. _

_And then she kissed him. _

_Much later, an exhausted but sated Eliot finally understood. _

.

.

"You were so cute," Kara giggles, and Eliot takes it as a sign that she's getting better. Still, he scowls over at her.

"I was not 'cute,'" he objects.

"You were," she insists, "All wide eyed and still so naïve."

"I was definitely not naïve," Eliot argues, noting with relief that her shaking had stopped.

Kara just smirks, "I taught you things you had never even heard of. You were such a good pupil, too."

Eliot can't help but laugh, "True. Those… skills… came in handy over the years."

Kara rolls her eyes, "Yes, yes. I know you've had sex with many many women. So have I."

Eliot groans. Even sickly and weak she drives him crazy.

"You know…" Kara begins but Eliot recognizes the tone and cuts her off.

"We are not having a threesome with Parker!" he tells her for the hundredth time.

"No fun," she pouts, "she smells so good."

Eliot stays firm, "No."

"Oh, fine," Kara relents, smiling softly. "The infection is dead," she tells him.

Eliot grins brightly for a moment before looking concerned again, "Then why do you still look so pale and weak?"

"I got sick by drinking bad blood. I just need clean blood to heal me now," she explains.

"Then drink," Eliot says and offers her his wrist, annoyed she hadn't told him sooner.

Kara grins and shifts before he can stop her, moving to straddle his waist.

"Only a little," she says, "You need your blood for after."

Eliot bucks up as she moves above him, sliding down to lay flush against his chest.

"Soon," she moans into his ear right before she sinks her teeth into his neck.

White noise fills Eliot's head as she drinks, and he's writing beneath her in a matter of seconds. Kara only drinks for a short time before pulling away and licking the wound one last time.

"Kara," Eliot says but it comes out a plea.

Grinning, she unzips his jeans and sinks down onto his flushed cock, grateful for her love of skirts and hatred of panties.

Eliot stuggles to kick off the jeans, but his legs are effectively trapped.

"Don't worry about it," Kara murmurs, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she rises up and sinks down again, moaning in pleasure.

"C'mere," Eliot demands, pulling her down to kiss him, thrusting as best he can in his denim bonds.

She picks up the slack, moving faster and faster until she's at a speed Eliot knows no human could maintain. But he can't seem to mind. She bends back suddenly as she comes, and Eliot wastes no time slipping his hand under her skirt to rub her clit, riding her through the tremors.

Kara threads her hands through his hair as she slows down, leaning down to lick across the bite mark on his neck before nipping at it lightly. He comes so hard he swears out loud that he sees stars, but Kara just laughs as she lifts off Eliot and lies beside him.

.

.

"Will it ever stop being this good?" Eliot asks as he tries to get his breathing back to normal.

Kara smiles in satisfaction, "Not if I can help it."

Eliot finally manages to kick off his jeans and turns on his side to face Kara.

"Don't scare me like that again, OK?"

Kara opens her eyes in surprise. She never gets used to how much he cares for her.

"I'll do my best," she promises, "But right now I think we both need showers."

"Showers?" Eliot smirks.

Kara laughs, "Ok, shower. We both need a shower."

"How about a bath?" Eliot asks with false innocence as he traces his hand up her thigh.

"You're insatiable," Kara scolds, even as she moves towards the bathroom.

Eliot grins, "Yes, ma'am."

.

.

A few minutes later, a worried looking Hardison and Parker stand outside Eliot's door, debating whether to knock or not.

"We should leave," Hardison says, "I'm sure he's fine. And he's just gonna be pissed that we're bugging him at home. "

"But you said yourself that he looked really worried," Parker argues, "We should at least try to check on him," she insists.

Before Hardison can knock, a loud cry of 'harder!' in an unmistakably female voice stops them in their tracks.

Parker laughs giddily, "I guess he's just fine."

"You're a pervert," Hardison shakes his head as they begin to leave.

"You love it," she replies, laughing still as she walks ahead of him.

Hardison is struck still for a moment at her simple words. Because, yeah, he really does.

Shaking himself out of if, he takes off after Parker, thinking maybe it wasn't such a wasted night after all. All the same, Eliot was definitely getting all the gay porn magazine subscriptions he could find sent to his house in retribution for the disturbing mental images his girl's hollering had put in his head.

Then again, Eliot's girl is pretty hot. And Parker seems to like her. The two thoughts combined put a whole new slew of images in Hardison's head. And ok, maybe he and Eliot are even.

.

.

THE END


End file.
